Electronic forms (generally referred to herein as “forms”) allow a user to input information quickly in an organized manner. Typically, an author of a form will design the form to receive necessary information by providing form fields to capture the information. The user enters information into the form fields allowing desired information to be captured. A form often captures similar information to other forms (e.g., name, address, etc.). Thus, the author of a form may want the form to include similar fields to a preexisting form. However, in order to create the desired form, the author may need to create the fields from scratch or use a preexisting form. However, creating the fields from scratch may be tedious and using a preexisting form may not capture all of the desired information or formatting for the new form. In addition, while creating a single form may be relatively simple, if the author creates many forms, it may be impractical to create new fields from scratch or use preexisting forms.
Form design tools may be used to more quickly design forms. Currently, form design tools allow the author to place form fields or existing form fragments on a form manually or by drag and drop functionality. The author may also use an existing form as a starting point and make the desired changes to the existing form. In such a scenario, however, the author must still select useful form fields and fragments from an existing form or manually create new form fields and fragments.